


After Quarantine

by LovingGwendolaj



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Braime - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Sex, Smut, after quarantine, gwendolaj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj
Summary: Just a short one shot of what I’m sure we (Gwendolaj shippers) would all love to happen between Nik and Gwen as soon as life returns to normal.This work is RPF.
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau
Comments: 21
Kudos: 46





	After Quarantine

When Nik finally arrived at his home in LA, Gwen was already there, waiting. After so much time apart, due to the circumstances of the Covid-19, most of the world had finally opened up to international travel once again - which meant they could finally see each other. It had been a long, long time since he’d actually laid his eyes upon her gorgeous face in person. Countless Facetime conversations and a few skype calls even, but nothing would compare to being in her presence - the air around her was always charged and he loved the feel of her aura. 

He practically ran into the house, threw his things by the front door and called out for her. She was waiting for him in the kitchen and Nik made a beeline in her direction. 

“Uh, uh,” she warned, taking a step back, waving a finger at him. “6 feet apart, or as we say in the UK - 2 meters.” 

“Fuck social distancing,” he growled, closing the gap to grab her. Nik pulled her against his body, just like he’d imagined he would do for weeks and weeks. All her curves, pressed against him, melting into him - the perfect fit. No one was a closer match than she was. 

Their eyes locked and he could see the desire swirling in that dark blue ocean, lust and intense craving - she couldn’t hide that from him, not now, not ever. She tried. Boy did she try sometimes. She tried so hard some people thought she might actually hate him. But one look in those eyes painted a different picture. 

“You’ve come this far,” she whispered seductively, tempting him, taunting a bit. “Why stop now?” And just like that his mouth found hers in a crashing, frantic, messy kiss. There was just too much pent up sexual frustration and longing desire to keep it clean. Lips, tongues, teeth, saliva - an unorganized disaster. Somehow though, it was so feral and raw, it was still a sexy, frenzied heap of chaos. 

Nik finally pulled back, gasping for air, and wiped his face. “We can do better than that,” he said, moving back in slowly. And they did do better. Much better. This time tongues were gliding, stroking, and caressing instead of plunging and probing. It was deep and sensual, erotic even. It left his senses tingling, and his groin yearning to the core of him. 

“Drop your pants and sit,” Gwen commanded, grabbing a chair. She spun it and set it in the middle of the room. 

He did exactly as he was told, gasping slightly as his bare ass made contact with the cool wooden seat. She dropped to her knees and Nik groaned before she even got his half hard cock into her mouth, and then groaned louder when she finally did. 

Her hair was tickling his legs so he gently gathered it in a twist and moved it to one side. It was silky smooth as usual, but much longer. “I love this,” he whispered, letting it drop out of the twist so he could run his fingers through it, no longer caring how it felt against his legs. Her response was to suck a little harder and he moaned as his cock throbbed in her mouth. 

She moved up and down his shaft, expertly, just the way he loved and had missed so much. When he was fully hard she stood up. The disappointment was fierce and the air felt cold on his wet dick. 

Disappointment faded as she gathered up her dress slowly. Before she was even exposed his hands went to her ass, expecting to feel some sort of material, but there was nothing. “You’re such a dirty little minx sometimes,” he breathed, squirming in his seat. 

“Sometimes?” She replied with a laugh. Once her skirt was pulled up she stepped her legs to the outside of his, put one hand on his shoulder and sunk down until the tip of his cock was touching her pussy. Nik reached down and lined it up and she easily sunk the rest of the way down into his lap with his dick buried inside her. “So much better,” she moaned. “Now we can talk.” 

“Talk?” He asked. She nodded and leaned back just a bit so she could start to ride him. 

“Yep, you know, a conversation, face to face, it’s been a while,” Gwen replied. The last of her words came out as a sigh when she rocked her hips again. 

“How was your flight?” he asked, playing along, trying to focus on speaking even though his mind and body was zoned in on their union. 

“The airport was so strange, so many rules - and the plane was only half full, but it was actually nice. It’s been so long since I’ve flown that I actually enjoyed being up there -” She lifted up as she said that and then sunk slowly back down his shaft, taking him deep, bearing her weight down on him. “How about you?” 

“Same,” he moaned. “Oh God, yeah, the same.” He could barely formulate words with the way she was riding him. 

Gwen looked at him and smiled. “Did you think this wouldn’t happen?” she asked. “Like, with so much time apart maybe we’d get over it and just stop?” 

Nik laughed and shook his head. “The thought never crossed my mind.” 

“What kind of thoughts did cross your mind?” she asked, leaning in to suck on his neck. 

“Fucking you in every position we can possibly think of,” he whispered into her ear. “Licking your pussy, feeling your lips wrapped around my cock, kissing every part of you - you know, things like that.” 

“You’re so romantic,” she drawled. 

Nik caught her and kissed her full on the mouth, sucking and biting her lip before he released her. “You fucking love it,” he countered. 

“I love fucking you,” she replied, twisting his words. She proved her point with a moment of fast, hard, thrusts, using the chair and her feet on the floor for leverage. Those long legs truly were a blessing sometimes. 

When she slowed down again he wasn’t ready to end that pace. Nik grabbed her hips and started thrusting from below, rocking the chair dangerously, as he plummeted into her over and over. “Fuck yes, harder, faster,” she yelled. He obliged to the point the chair was scraping the floor and he was sure they were either going to break it or tip over. 

Her warmth, the way she felt so slick, yet still tight on his cock - it was magical. He felt almost delirious with pleasure. It had been so long. So fucking long. Too long. That had been his punishment, but this was his reward. 

Nik loved when she really let go. They were alone, no one could hear her but him and she sure gave him a show, from the second her orgasm started to build to the explosive moment it hit her. “You save all those screams for me?” He whispered, when she finally collapsed against his chest. 

“Always,” she sighed, tucking her face into his neck. Her warm breath felt nice on his skin and her throbbing pussy felt even better on his cock. He gave her a moment, but that was all he could manage. He needed to come. Desperately. He started moving slowly, but she took over and finished him off in no time at all, leaving them both panting, tangled together on the chair. 

Nik sought out her lips and kissed her one more time. It was a soft, lazy kiss, but it expressed his relief and gratitude that they had finally been together again. 

“Get dressed,” she said, after she climbed off of him. “I’m going to find some panties and we’re going out.” 

“Out? Really?” he asked. “Already?” She nodded and gave him a sly grin. Nik knew exactly what was going on. “You want another one of those gossip blind things, don’t you?” She gave him an innocent shrug. There was something about that gossip blog releasing stories about the two of them that she found really intriguing. No one would ever know if the insinuations being made were true, because they never showed any PDA in public, but something about them being important enough to make the blog was fun for her. It wasn’t front page news, not even ragmag news, just a celebrity gossip site only really hardcore fans even knew about. “What if no one even spots us?” 

“I’m sure an anonymous tip could be made again,” she replied with a giggle as she disappeared. 

Nik stood up and got dressed. This was it. This was everything he’d been missing desperately. Hot sex, their banter, all of that erotic stuff, but most of all he had missed just holding her, hearing her laugh and seeing that smile. Maybe it was time to tell her that. Maybe it was time she knew that this wasn’t just about sex. While he loved everything they did together - her smile was enough. 

**Two days later:**

_The foreign born B list mostly television actor with three names couldn’t wait to fly to LA for some much needed alone time with his costar from that now defunct cable series. Literally the second they could both get out of their respective countries they jetted off to LA to rekindle their not so secret affair. The pair were spotted smiling and laughing together at an outdoor patio in West Hollywood on Tuesday._


End file.
